Kyūsaishami (Spirit)
Kyūsaishami (救済者三, "Savior of Three"): When sealed it took the form of a single black Daitō with an ovular crossguard and white wrapping on the hilt, ending with a cross medal given to him by his late teacher, the blade is solid white and is approximately two feet in length and an inch wide from blade edge to the brunt-side. When not in use it is inside a solid black sheath. Traits Kyūsaishami exist as three spirits, representing the separation of Enishi's Willpower, Emotion and Knowledge. The first of the three is a small female child with white hair and holding a mirror, she represents Enishi's Emotions and as such has dominion of any being's emotions that gazes into her mirror. The second of the trio is an older woman holding a book and having blond hair wearing a long hooded dress, she represents Enishi's Knowledge and possess the ability of Precognition meaning that she knows what someone is going to do the second it comes into their mind, but if the target changes at the last second then her powers falter and fail. The third of the triad is a young male, representing Enishi's Willpower, having unrivaled stamina and endurance as well as keen senses and fighting ability. These three grant Enishi abilities similar to their own. Powers And Abilities Zanpakuto :Shikirijitsu (仕切り実, "Division of Reality"): This is an ability that can be used in or out of his shikai form and with this Enishi channels the reishi in the air into his blade and then releases it in the form of red energy ripples. These blast can be molded and directed with his mind and this makes them deadly accurate, once hit the effect is that it causes the separation of his opponent between their mind, body and soul aka Willpower, Knowledge and Emotion. As they separate they become relatively weaker in areas outside that divisions specialty. Shikai: To release Kyūsaishami he holds his blade pointed to the ground in front of his heart and utters the command, "Embrace" and without removing the sword from the sheath it is enveloped in spiritual energy and then takes the form of an elongated Daitō having no crossguard and reversed colors. His appearance also slightly changes as his Shihakushō changes into a western style outfit with an eastern motif, consisting of a long haori similar to that of a Captains in the Gotei 13, a solid black sleeveless shirt with matching pants that are slimmer than that of the normal hakama. On his feet he wears blue armor plated boots and around his neck is a matching bandana. Atop his head he wears a blue cowboy hat accented with gold trimming. :Shikai Special Ability: At first Kyūsaishami's powers seem to be that of a melee type and nothing more but its true powers reside in the ability to control Enishi's opponents ability to fight by manipulating their willpower and emotions and then viewing their actions before they happen allowing for a counter to be made ahead of time. These abilities are triggered by an invisible ring of spiritual energy which when mixed with his Shikirijitsu ability allows the area to fall under certain laws divided into three areas governed by his spirits, once triggered all within are under these rules including Enishi himself as he is separated as well with each version of Enishi having a separate blade to use in combat. These three areas are locked from all outside influences and cannot be entered unless the one governing them allows it. The three separate versions of Enishi each hold a separate form of his shikai as the Emotion entity holds a short dagger-like version of the Daitō capable of creating mirrors that can become a shield, or a lens to amplify the other attacks. His Willpower entity wields the full-sized Daitō. The Wisdom entity's sword is dissolved into a glove and has little special powers as this form relies on kidō. :* Sekiha Tenkyoken: (関波天ミラーブレード, Spirit Stone Wave of the Heavenly Mirror Blade): Learned while training to learn his Shikai, this technique is Enishii's signature technique. When used it takes the form of a large azure colored energy sphere. This energy is released after he slices the air with his blade, sending a large sphere of light towards Enishi's opponent(s). The degree of the damage done depends on the amount of anger he feels in his heart during the fight, the more anger the stronger the Sekiha Tenkyoken released becomes. The name of this technique was derived from an attack from G-Gundam of the same name. :* Jōshōryū '(上昇竜, ''Ascending Dragon): Summoning a translucent purple dragon from the tip of his blade, it roars at first to intimidate the opponent, then throws itself at Enishi, forming a many sided barrier with multiple translucent orbs located on it that form it's squared faces. The barrier is extremely durable being capable of withstanding almost any attack that is launched at it and it's only weakness being that if an orb is destroyed, the barrier begins to shrink, and will continue to shrink along with the more orbs that are destroyed, until it crushes Enishi. To avoid this deadly fate, he can deactivate it. :* '''Tenjishi (天獅子, Heavenly Lion): This technique summons a massive electrically charged lion with large fangs and red-colored eyes that begins extending its maw wide revealing a wide gaping pit of what appears to be electricity. This appearance is merely a trick as it is highly condensed reishi that moves about this beast's body. Before the technique connects, Tenjishi lets out a mighty roar before charging into the opponent, ramming its large body into the target. Upon making contact, the condensed reishi that flows throughout this beast's body will begin ripping into the opponent as though they were made up of several buzz-saws, attacking the unfortunate victim on a sub-atomic level. : Tendō Kyūsaishami (天路救済者三, "Celestial Path Of The Savior Trio") is the name of Enishi's bankai and once released he is shrouded with crimson spiritual pressure but its appearance and form are currently unknown. The only thing known about this bankai is that its spirit takes the form of a young male, having white hair having green eyes and a strange smile on his face. This spirit is rather brash an tells Enishi that he is not worthy of his powers as what he wants to protect and what Enishi wants to protect are to polar opposite things. Whats strange is that this spirit unlike its shikai forms resides as one being showing the reunification of Enishi's willpower, knowledge and emotions but the differences can be shown by the difference in his eye color. Once released there is a large explosion of spiritual energy which erupts from the ground violently. Once this subsides his cowboy appearance is more pronounced as he is now no longer wearing his haori as its been replaced by an ankle length black coat lined with silver, the middle is lined with buckles and it remains open. Underneath is a solid black shirt and he wears pants that match his coat, on his feet he wears black armored boots that have the insignia of a burning skull on the sides, his sword is replaced by a solid black gauntlet with an extendable blade attached to the end. :Bankai Special Ability: While in bankai he is able to achieve a state of perfect nirvana as he in perfect balance between his Willpower, Knowledge and Emotions. The special powers he gains as a result of achieving metaphysical perfection, he has been granted the gift to control his own physical existence in order to manipulate himself relative to his surroundings in battle. Using this he is able to evade harm, erase himself for brief moments of time or generate a strong force that repels others away or he can generate a weak force to attract others towards him. This nirvana state has its limits as after using any of his abilities his reflexes are slowed severely, his senses are dulled to the extent that his vision is blurred and his hearing is that of someone going deaf as well as his body being put into a near state of shock if his abilities are used for too long. :* Supersonic speed: While in his bankai state he is able to move at speeds that far exceed that of shunpo, then when added to his Static ability he can imitate the effects of by stunning his opponents with well placed blows to pressure points. ::* Static: While moving at his high rates of speed he was able to generate a large amount of static energy, by manipulating this energy he can stun opponents and create electromagnetic fields. :* Enhanced Sekiha Tenkyoken: After Tendō Kyūsaishami has been activated, the Sekiha Tenkyoken becomes much larger than before as it becomes an incredibly powerful attack in the form of a sphere with multi-colored arcs of light swirling around it. With the removal of Enishi's need to feel intense joy, after entering Bankai, the Sekiha Tenkyoken becomes a deadly accurate technique as it violently rips open the very air as it move through it capable of obliterating everything that gets in its path. Despite its large size, this technique remains Enishi's signature technique and its frequency of use does not decrease in Bankai. :* Tenjishi Karakoe (天獅子より超えて,'' Heavenly Lion From Beyond''): Is an enhanced form of the original Tenjishi technique. When in use, this technique summons a colossal lightning dragon with multiple heads, spikes jutting out of its neck, and gigantic claws with an electric seal in the center of the palms. Once the dragon has been fully formed, it proceeds to grab and bite into the target with its claws and fangs, as it violently rips the target apart. However, this attack is not purely physical, as the entire time the opponent(s) are caught in its embrace, they are being electrified constantly, producing a paralyzing effect on those who manage to survive the attack. :* Strong and Weak Force Generation: With this he is able to produce a strong force to repel others or a weak force to attract other towards his center. These powers also give his senses a major increase to near inhuman levels. :* Limited Reality Bending: As his powers manifested in bankai he gained the power to control his own state of existence in order to erase his presence from reality in order to blur the lines between what is material and what is fictional so that attacks phase through him. This technique has a time limit of about two minutes for which he has to return to a solid state. This is was loosely based on the Izanagi Technique from Naruto :*'Localized Time Manipulation': Upon entering Bankai, Enishi is capable of slowing down the movement of time around him, but remains unaffected by the slow down. This gives Enishi the appearance of moving very quickly, despite time proceeding at a normal pace for him. :* Precognition: As a part of his nirvana he has the ability to have a sense or feeling that indicates danger is near as he is aware of this feeling, some kind of invisible force pulls out of harm's way until the "vibe" has faded or disappeared altogether. It also has the ability to grant him a level of clarity that allows him to instinctively know how to evade an attack. This ability has a small window of opportunity before the attack would hit him and once used he would instinctively orient himself to safety. The main weakness of this technique is that if he saw the attack visually he cannot evade harm as he would have been aware of the inherent danger. This is was strongly inspired by Victoria's special power in the Twilight Series. Reference